


Through pink rain and indigo smoke

by Lazy_Poppy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann loves pink bc of her catsuit i guess(?), F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just some random thoughts about the scene in Shibuya, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mona is fine, No P5R spoilers, No beta we die like metaverse shadows, i love them, idk if they're IC, like a lot, p5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Poppy/pseuds/Lazy_Poppy
Summary: Futaba's voice echoes against the walls of the weird place, filled with indigo puffs of smoke, so soothing after the toxic pink rain, that litteraly corroded their very existences, until melting them into nothingness.OrTo be reunited after a god maniac of control had almost erased you from reality.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 20





	Through pink rain and indigo smoke

This isn't happenin'. 

This isn't fuckin' happenin'. 

It can't be. 

After the Metaverse, the Palaces, all the battles, how could it be endin' like this?

It must be an effin' joke, it can't be real. It's a nightmare, that what it is. 

"Ryuji!"

But her voice is so real and it's not just a nightmare, it's absolute hell 'cause, _for fuck's sake_ , she's disappearin' as well. 

He only wants to grab her and shoves her into his arms, keeps her safe but he can't, 'cause he's disapperin' too. 

It sucks. It sucks a whole fuckin' lot and it can't be real but it is and it sucks. 

It was to protect her from Kamoshida, that's how it all began for him. 

It was all to protect her from anything. 

He didn't almost blown up 'cause he's a moron but to ensure a safe route for her to go back.

And now, now!, she's just vanishin' in front of him?! How?! Why?! 

He couldn't protect her. 

He can't save her. He can't save her 'cause of a fuckin' metal giant glass that people worship 'cause peolpe are so stupid. 

People are stupid, not him. He's not the most clever guy on earth but he's not that stupid, he's just late, he just waited for the right moment to come to tell her everything, he knows what he has to tell her, he just thought to wait after this fuckin' mess is over, he couldn't imagine... he's not... he's not an idiot...

_Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!!!_

He feels his head shutting, like it's becoming thinner and drifting and... and... he doesn't even know who he is, what's his name? What's happenin' to him? 

He doesn't know, he can't think, he has a word on his lips. 

Three letters. 

The most beautiful sound in the universe. 

_Ann_. 

But he doesn't say it, he doesn't make it in time. 

He's gone. 

She's gone. 

* * *

She thought she was a goner. 

Even after waking up in that cell, she kept thinking that. 

Everything was blurry and confused, it still is, but she thought she would have spent the rest of her days in jail and she thought she had deserved it. 

She felt so useless, and weak, and useless and.... and then Akira came, pulled her out of her misery, made her remember of her reason for fighting. 

But in the current moment she is terrified. She took for granted if she was there, everybody else would be there too. Until Akira said he still had to get the others and doubts clasp on her heart like a metal vise.

What if not everybody is there? 

What if he isn't there? 

She shudders at the thought, her stomach now a churning knot that sends painful twinges in her abdomen and chest, while she keeps walking down the corridor Akira pointed out. 

In the mist of her defetead brain, her first thought after coming up to her senses was Shiho, because she was the reason for her to start her rebellion. 

But it wasn't Shiho who has fought with her. For her. 

It was always him and now she wants to fight for him too. 

If he isn't here, if Akira can't find him, she swears she will search every single corner of the metaverse, she will turn the world upside down for him, she can't have lost him, not again, he bett...

Futaba's voice echoes against the walls of the weird place, filled with indigo puffs of smoke, so soothing after the toxic pink rain, that litteraly corroded their very existences, until melting them into nothingness. 

A plunge in her chest and she is tossed forward, at high pace, that can't match the one of her heart.

Futaba is gesturing widely as she tells excitedly something unintelligible for her, to Haru and Ryuji. 

Ryuji. 

Ryuji is there. 

Ryuji is there and her brain's engines come to an abrupt stop. All she can think about is Ryuji. 

Ryuji leaning against the wall, a discreet, lips-sealed grin curling his mouth, in place of his trademark, toothy one, leg bouncing at impossible speed, betraying his internal turmoil. 

Ryuji concrete, tangible and alive. 

_Ryuji Ryuji_ _Ryuji_. 

He whips his head to the side and stretches up, smirk falling from his face, replaced by a weird mix of surprise, relief, worry and, above everything, longing. 

"Ann"

Ann's heart skips a beat when Ryuji calls her name like a prayer, breath itched, hands trembling. 

She pushes her mask up, almost running now, she doesn't even realize Ryuji is moving to meet her midway. The next thing she knows he's close enough, she reaches her hand out and pulls off his mask. 

She needs to see Ryuji, what she has to tell him, she wants to tell Ryuji. 

_Ryuji_. 

Not Skull. 

She takes a breath and then... 

Then chapped lips are on hers, brushing, tasting, biting, in a not-at-all-trained kiss. It's pure bliss. 

It's all Ann ever needed.

"Ann"

Longed. 

"Ann"

Lived for. 

_Oh god_. 

She should have done this so much earlier. 

She should have done this after Shido's Palace, in Hawaii, at the summer festival, during the beach trip. 

So much, much earlier. 

"Ann"

"I'm here" 

* * *

She's here. 

She's in his arms, she's here, she's safe and it must be real. 

It can't be just a dream please, _please_. Let this be real, he needs it, he needs it to be real and not a dream or paradise, he wants for them to be alive and this to be real 'cause he needs to tell Ann, the real Ann. 

_Ann_. 

"Ann" he pleads one more time and she throws her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, he locks his arms around her waist and pulls her in, so tight, so so tight, finally breathing her in. 

He's comin' back to life. 

* * *

Coming back to life apparently involves a lot of nuzzling. 

Nuzzling, breathing each other scent, saying everything that was left unsaid among kisses and nuzzles. 

_You're so effin' beautiful, you smell so good._

_Don't let me go, you're so warm, hold me tight._

_I won't let go, please stay with me, I love you._

_I love you, I can't lose you, not ever again, even if the world is going to end in an hour, I can't..._

_It ain't true your crying face is uncute, 'ts that I don't wanna see ya' like that never, never Ann._

_Ann Ann Ann. I love you so fuckin' much._

_Ryuji, I love you._

_I love you I love you love you love you love youloveyouloveyoulov_

And then there are tears, and laughter and more tears. 

Somebody is clearing their throat -Makoto, who else?-, someone else's humming -this one Yusuke, for sure- and finally even a whistle -Futaba, no doubts-. 

Still the laughter and the tears and the kissing too continue for another minute or two, until Ann feels safe enough to pull away, still leaning against his chest, Ryuji still holding her tight. 

It's not over yet. There's a god to beat, a world to save, a lifetime to share together. 

"Y'know" Ann sighs, melting in Ryuji's warmth. "This was the very first time I hated pink" she let out a muffled giggle, another bit of nuzzling in his shirt and Ryuji smiles in contentment, against her temple. "The things you make me admit, Ryuji!" 

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, I'm at my first run with P5R, I saw the scene in Shibuya after the heist in Memento and my mind goes reeling. 
> 
> Every time I hear Ann screming Ryuji's name in desperation, my heart breaks and rejoices at the same time. Either I'm a bad person or being a fangirl is a sadistic affair. 
> 
> I know technically Ryuji has a personal bone to pick with Kamoshida at the beginning of the game, but his protectiveness towards Ann is what hit me so hard with their ship, so here we go with my hc that she's the reason for him to jump into the PToH mess. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the reading and, also, I'm a not native speaker so sorry for the mistakes. If there are big ones lemme know and if you feel like leaving kudos or a comment it will be much appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
